Far Away love
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley is off for a war, and Kitty doesnt want any thing to happen to him out there.
1. Goodbye

It's a warm night. Everyone was happy, but not 2 people out there. Lets go check on them!

We find Dudley and Kitty. They are married, and in living in their apartment. So, their bell just rang. Dudley got up from the couch and opened the door. He saw 3 people holding a uniform that said Dudley Puppy.

"Your leaving son." One of them said.

"What? I... I can't go now."

"No buts. We need you for this is war."

Kitty was in their room, until she came out. She saw the 3 people. She ran up to Dudley and begged him not to leave. Dudley told them he would be out in 20 mintues. He shut the door, and went into their room. Kitty was clse behind him. Dudley began to pack, but Kitty stopped him.

"Dudley."

"What?"

"Do you have to go?"

"Yea, I'm sorry Kitty."

Dudley saw a tear. He whipped the tear away and kissed her. He put on the uniform, and opened the door. THey kissed each other one last time.

"Good bye Dudley. Promise me, you'll be back." She said hugging him.

"I promise. I love you so much Kitty."

"I love you too."

They pulled apart. Kitty watched as Dudley left with the 3 other people. She shut the door, and cryed herself in bed.

It's now around midnight. Dudley and the 3 other people were on their way to the war. Dudley couldnt stop thinking about Kitty.

"Don't worry, Dudley. You'll see her again."

"But, she had something to tell me."

"Did she tell you?"

"No. I don't want to leave at this time too."

They all talked until they got there.


	2. The Newz

It's almost been a week since Dudley left. Kitty was at TUFF working until the Chief called her into his offic. She sat down and looked at the Chief.

"Agent Katswell. Why don't you take the week off."

"Why?"

"It seems like you need it."

"Thanks Chief. Call me when you need me."

She packed her things and left work. She went to her mothers place. She rang the door bell, and her mother was happy to see her. They both sat down on the couch, talked for a while.

"So, how's Dudley?"

"He's gone. Three men pulled him out for the war."

"Oh Kitty, I'm so sorry."

"I didnt even get a chance to tell him something too."

"You can tell me. I wont tell any one."

"You call his mom, but I'm pregnant."

"Oh you are! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, but what if Dudley can't be here. What if sometthing..."

"Relax Kitty. He's going to be fine."

Her mom helped her through this time. THey both told Peg too. She was happy for them, but then she found out that Dudley was off for the war.

Soon, the day was done. Kitty went to the apartment and ate dinner. She went bed ealry thinking about Dudley. She pulled out of picture of him, and cryed when she saw it.

"I miss you so much Dudley. Be safe out there." She said while falling asleep.

Back with Dudley. There were bombs and smoke everywhere! He was hiding behind a wall. He got out his gun and shot of person. He sat back down, and pulled out a picture of Kitty. He sighed and put it away. He got back up and began to shot. But then, he got it in the arm. He screamed, and bend down. One of his friends saw him and ran over to him.

"Are you ok Dudley?"

"I just got shot, that's all." Dudley said shaking it off.

Soon, a huge bomb came, and every one ran away! It went off, and tons of people were killed. Dudleys team won the war! Everyone was so happy, but they couldnt find Dudley. They looked around, and found him knocked out on the ground.

"Grabbed him!" One of his friends said.

They grabbed him, and they went to a save spot. Dudley woke up with everyone looking at him.

"Did we win?" He said holding his head.

"Yea! It's over son."

"Wait? Where are we?"

"On a plane going home."

"So I can see Kitty again?"

"Well, we need you for training. So no."

"Sh**!" He yelled. (Gotta beep them out, sorry!) "Wait! I call Kitty now!"

He grabbed a phone. But then he rembered it must be 2 in the morning where Kitty is. He called her anyways.

The phone rang. Dudley hoped she would pick it up. Back with Kitty, she was fast asleep, until her phone went off. She picked up and answered it.

"Hello?" SHe said tired.

"Kitty. It's me Dudley."

"Dudley! I so happy to hear you voice!" She said waking up and sitting up in bed.

"It's good to hear you too. We won the war."

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys! Are you hurt?"

"I jsut got shot in the arm, nothing bad."

"When you go home, I got something for you!"

"Really what?"

"I'll tell when I see you in a little while. Right?"

"Well Kitty. I wont be back for while."

Kitty's heart was broken when Dudley said that.

"Oh, ok. Can I just tell you right now?"

"Anything honey."

"I'm pregnant, with your child."

Dudley couldnt beileve what Kitty just said. Kitty didnt hear him for a second. Until she heard him screamed with joy over the phone. Dudley handed the phone to one of friends, and was running around the plane.

"Hey Kitty." One of his friends said.

"Hey Taylor."

"Dudley is running around plane, so it might be a while."

"I can wait." She said while laughing a little.

After a few mitnues went by, Dudley was back on the phone.

"Kitty, I'm so happy! I don't know what to say!"

"I told both of our moms."

"Were they happy?"

"Yes. They couldnt wait till it was time."

"Wait, how long are you pregnant?"

"About 3 weeks."

"Holy...Kitty, I'm going do everything I can to be there with you."

"I hope so Dudley, I can't wait to see you."

"Me...too...Kitty...hear me?"

They began to break up. Kitty could hear Dudley, and Dudley couldnt hear Kitty.

"Dudley! Can you hear me?"

There was no answer. Kitty looked at the phone, and there was nothing she could do.

"Kitty? Please be there."

Dudley couldnt hear anymore. He hung up and sighed.

"What's wronge?" Taylor asked.

"I couldnt hear Kitty anymore."

"Well, we are landing so that might be it."

"Ok."

They landed, and went back to base for some more training


	3. The 12th Month

It's snowing outside. It's around Chirstmas now! Dudley still wasnt back. Kitty was about 5 month pregnant. She spended the day with her mother. It was the 24th too. Just one day until Chirstmas morning.

Soon, they day was done. Kitty check her phone to see if Dudley had called. He never called. She went to bed feeling alone. Then her door bell rang. She was hopeing it would be Dudley. She opened the door, and saw the Chief.

"Merry Chirstmas, agent Katswell." He said giving her a gife.

"Merry Chirstmas, Chief." SHe said giving him a gife.

"I'm sorry about Dudley not be here too. Take care."

"Bye Chief."

She shut the door, and put the gife under the tree. She had presents for Dudley too, but he wasnt here. Then they door bell rang again. She opened it and it was Keswick. THey gave each other gifes. Kitty shut the door, and put it under the tree too. She turned off the lights, and walked into their bed room. She couldnt beileve Dudley wasnt here. Then the door bell rang again. She got up and awnsered it. There, standing in the door way was Dudley. Kitty's hugged him tight, and cryed.

"Dudley! Your back!"

"I missed you so much Kitty."

THey kissed each other, and hugged again. Dudley whipped away her tears, and picked up his bags, that were hiding in hall way.

"Are you going back?" Kitty said as they sat on the couch.

"Not for a while. I wanted to be here for Chirstmas."

"I'm so glad your back." SHe hugged kissing him again.

"How's the baby?" He said looking at her stomach.

"Fine. He's doing fine."

"He?"

"It's a boy."

Dudley hugged her. They didnt pulled apart for a while. Then they pulled apart, and Dudley pulled something out of his bag. It was gife for Kitty. She opened it, and cryed. It was a picture of them on the most perfect day/

"I love it Dudley! I love you." She said hugging him.

"I love you too."

Then Kitty got up and got a something under the tree. She gave it to Dudley, and he opened it. There was box. He opened it, and there wer picture of the baby in her stomach. He couldnt beileve what he was seeing right now. They hugged each other, and got up.

"Need any help unpacking?" Kitty said grabbed a bag.

"No, But I do need these clean."

"I'll start a load right now."

Dudley held her and after they were done, they went to bed. Dudley pulled her close, and purred when she felt his arms around her.

"I'm so glad your going stay here for while."

"Yea...Me too."

"Something wrong?"

"No, I...I was just shooked to see you like this...being pregnant."

"Oh, well don't worry, it's gonna be over soon."

"I love you Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

Kitty closed her eyes and feel asleep. Dudley watched her sleep for a while. He was leaving again in 2 days. This time, he didnt know when he was coming back, or if he was coming back at all.


	4. Don't leave

Morning came by. It was Chirstmas! Dudley woke up first. Knowing he was with Kitty made him happy. He woke up Kitty. She was so happy to be waking up to his voice. THey opened their gifes. They spent the whole day together. But soon, they day was. They went to bed, but their door bell rang. Kitty thought it was the Chief or Keswick. She got out of bed, and opened the door. She saw Taylor, and wondered why he was here.

"Can I talk to Dudley?" He asked.

"Umm. Sure?"

Kitty called Dudley. He came out of their bedroom. He saw Taylor at the door. He kissed Kitty on the head, and they talked in the hallway. Kitty looked through the peep hole, and so them talking.

"I'm sorry, Dudley. But you gotta go now."

"I have like 1 day left!"

"We only gave you Christmas."

"None of my clothes are ready."

"Yes they are."

"What I am I going ot tell Kitty? I just came back!"

"Dude, nothing happened to her in last 5 months."

"You don't know that she pregnant." He said looking up.

"I had no idea. But congrate!"

"She 5 months. I told I would be with here."

"You gotta go now."

Dudley sighed and told him he would be out in 30 mintues. Dudley opened the door and saw Kitty sitting on the couch. He sat next to her and held her hand.

"How was Taylor?"

"Good. But, I'm leaving again."

"Now?"

"Yes. I gotta be out of here in 30 mintues."

"You just came back!" Kitty yelled.

"Hey, calm down."

"No! I spent t fuc**** months without you!" She said standing up.

"Kitty, I will be back."

"I can't take this anymore!"

She walked into their room, and layed in bed crying. Dudley packed his things. He set them at the door, and walked into their room. He got in bed with Kitty, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise, I'll be here for the birth."

Kitty didnt say anything. She didnt even look at him.

"I love you, Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty."

THey kissed each other, and soon Dudley was gone again.


	5. The Birth

Dudley left again. Kitty didnt want him to leave again, but he had to go.

Now Kitty is about 8 months and 2 weeks pregnant. She was sitting on the couch when she felt a kick. She bent over holding her stomach. The good thing is that her mother was going to be with her in about 2 mintues. Soon, her door bell rang. THe door was already opened. Her mom opened the door, and saw Kitty holding her stomach.

"Kitty! What's wrong?"

"Mom...I think the baby is coming."

"Ok. Get in the car."

She help Kitty walked out of the apartment, and get in the car. Kitty gave her mom her phone, and told her to call Dudley. So she called him.

Back with Dudley. He was on a filed waiting for the war to start. Right when he was going to turn his phone off, it rang. He answered it fast.

"Hello?"

"Dudley? It's me, Kitty's mom."

"Oh hi! Listen I can't talk right..."

"Kitty is ready to give birth Dudley!" She said cutting him.

"Oh my god. Tell Kitty I love her please."

"I'll will, she really wants you here right now."

"I wish he was here right now! Also, my water just broke!" Kitty yelled into the phone.

"All over the car too!" Her mom said.

They hung up, and Dudley ran over to his boss. THe good thing was that they were alone at first. Dudley tapped him and he turned around.

"Yes, Dudley?" He said in a deep voice.

"I'm just going to say this. But, my wife is having a baby, and she wants me with her."

"Oh, I would like to help, but you can't go."

"It was worth a shot." He said a really sad.

Then everyone came over, and told what they were doing.

"Alright men. Here's the plan...for now."

Back with Kitty. They made it to the hospital. They put Kitty in a room, with her mother. They held hands, and Kitty felt pains rush up and down her body. The doctors opened her legs, and wanted her to push.

"I'm not pushing with Dudley here!" She told her mom.

"Kitty. He tryed his best to be here, but you know..."

"But what! I'm not doing this without him, and thats that!"

Before she could answer Kitty, her phone rang. It was Dudley.

"Hey Dudley."

"Hey , am I on speaker?"

"No. Do you wanna be a speaker?"

"No, I just need to tell you something, and don't tell Kitty."

"I wont."

"RIght now, I'm on plane heading to you guys."

She gasped, and Kitty looked over at her mother.

"Don't tell Kitty. I got to go, see you guys in about 20 mintues?"

"Alright."

Kitty's mom hung up and told her that Dudley wasnt coming at all.

"He's not coming Kitty."

"What! He...He has to, this is his child!"

"You know he's off for that war."

Kitty cryed a little. But her mom knew that Dudley was here. Back with Dudley, he was with Taylor heading to them.

"How much longer, Taylor?"

"Dude, stop asking that, it's gonna be like 5 more mintues."

"Sorry, I just...I..."

"Just relax, and help Kitty out."

"Thanks."

Soon, the plane landed, and they got into a private car. Back with Kitty. She was screaming, and wanting Dudley with her right now. Back with Dudley, they just to the hospital. Dudley and Taylor ran up to front desk. (Btw, they have their uniforms on.)

"I need to see Kitty Katswell." Dudley said really fast.

"Right this way, you too."

THey walked throught some halls, and they made it to room 324. They thanked her, and Dudley called them. In the room, Kitty's phone went off.

"Dudley! I need you right now."

"I know, just relax Kitty."

"How can I!"

"Close your eyes for 10 seconds and relax."

"What will that do."

"Alot, now close them right now."

"Fine."

He hung up. Taylor waited outside. Dudley opened the door slowly, and one of doctors almost wen t close it, but Kitty's mom stopped them. Her mom hugged him, and she left. Dudley sat down next to Kitty, and held her hand. She didnt opened her eyes yet. But after 10 seconds went by, she opened her. She looked at her hand, and her mother wasnt holding it. The hand had white fur. She looked up at the person who was holding her hand, and it was Dudley.

"Dudley!" She said and pulling him into a tight hug. "I missed you much!"

"I miss you too, Kitty."

Kitty didnt let go of him for a while.

"I'm so glad your back." She said still hugging him.

"I'm glad to see you too."

Kitty finally let go, and had tears in her eyes. Dudley knew the tears were with tears of joy! But Kitty smile turned back into pain when she felt the baby.

"Mrs. Puppy? Are you ready to push?" Asked a nurse.

"Yes. I'm ready for this."

"You know what the trill is right Kitty?" Dudley asked her.

"You guys count for 10 seconds, and I push. I'm not in that much pain, Dudley."

He laughed, and held her hand. THe doctor gave her a count off, and when he go, she had to push. She began to push, and held Dudley's hand tight. After 10 seconds, Kitty stopped and was breathing a little hard.

"Your doing great, Kitty."

"I would just love to see you do this."

"I"m good with you doing this."

Kitty kissed him, and she had to push again. In the hall way, Kitty's mom, Peg and Taylor could hear Kitty screaming.

"Man, she must be having a hard time in there." Taylor said.

"Well, it is her first time giving birth." Peg said.

"True. But still, I feel bad for her."

Back with Kitty and Dudley. THe 10 seconds were up, and Kitty lead back breathing hard.

"We got a head." A nurse said.

"Hear that Kitty? You got the head out." Dudley said moving hair out of her eyes.

"Please, tell me this is almost over."

"It's almost over."

THey doctor did another count off. Kitty began to push with everything she had.

"3,4,5..." The doctor counted.

When the doctor said 5 Kitty stopped pushing.

"Stay with him, Kitty." A nurse said.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Ready to push again."

"Yea."

They began to count to 10 and Kitty pushed again. When they reach 10, Dudley heard the baby cry.

"You did it, Kitty." Dudley said kissing her.

"Sir? Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor said.

Dudley looked at Kitty. She told him to cut it, so he got up and cut the cord. They clean the baby, and handed it to, Dudley. He smiled when he saw his first child. He sat next to Kitty, who sat up, and hugged Dudley.

"I love you, Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty. Thank you."

"For what? You helped me with this whole birth thing."

"But you gave us a family."

Soon, everyone came in and saw the baby. It is a boy, so they named him Willy. Soon, it was night time. Kitty fell asleep with the Willy in her arms. Dudley and Taylor talked in the hall way.

"Congrate Dude! Your first son!"

"I know. Thank for everything you did."

"It's cool. You would do the same."

"Yes I would."

They told each other goodbye, and Dudley went back to see Kitty. Then Kitty woke up, and smiled at him.

"Hey, Dudley."

"Did I wake you?"

"No, but come sleep with me."

"Alright."

Dudley got in the bed with her, and Willy. He wrapped his arms around them, and falling asleep.


	6. Gone again

It's morning now. Kitty and their new born, Willy got to go home. Dudley stayed with them. When everyone was asleep, Dudley's friend Taylor called him in the middle of the night. Dudley grabbed his phone, and left the bedroom. He didnt want to wake Kitty or Willy.

"Hello?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry about this, but you gotta go."

"Now? But, I just a son."

"I know, I know, but we need you back here."

"Fine, I'll be out in 10 mintues."

Dudley hung up, and didnt want to leave. He walked back into the room, and walked over to the crib. He saw Willy fast asleep. He smiled and kissed him good bye. He packed his things fast. He looked back at Kitty, who was sleeping. He walked over to her, and kissed her cheek. He left a note on his side of the bed.

"I love you guys." He whispered as he was out the door.

He met his friend at the airport. Taylor knew Dudley was upset. They got on the plane, and was in the air soon.

"It's ok Dudley. You can see them again, in about 1 year."

"1 year!"

"Maybe later than that."

"Dang it, why is he doing this to us!"

"It's called work, but don't worry, everything will be fine."

"I can't watch my own son grow up."

Taylor felt bad after Dudley said that, so he cheered him up.

It's morning again! Kitty woke up, from Willy crying. She turned on her side facing Dudley side of the bed. She opened his eyes, and didnt see Dudley. She saw a note with a rose on top of it.

"Dear Kitty. I'm so sorry, but I had to leave, don't know when I'll be back. I love you and Willy."

She had tears in her eyes as she read it again. She got up, and grabbed Willy. She sat on the couch, and tryed to call him. He wouldnt answer. So she would write a letter to him. She mailed it, and played with Willy all day. But, soon they day was done. She put Willy to bed, and took a fast a shower. She thought about Dudley until she fell asleep.

Back with Dudley. He was in a cabin with all the other people. They were getting mail. Everyone got called, and finally they called Dudley's name. He didnt think he got anything, but it was a letter from Kitty. He sat on his bed, and read it.

"Dear Dudley, I got your letter, I cant beileve your gone again, Willy wasnt the same, but we both miss you so much." Dudley read.

"Hey dude." Taylor said.

"Oh hey, Taylor." He said upset.

"You got a the letter."

"This is gonna be so hard."

"Yea, not for me though, just you."

"Your no help."

"I'm not trying to help, but try not to think about it."

"I'll do my best."

They all went to sleep. Dudley however, kept ready the letter. Then he saw that Willy's paw print was on it. He thought about them all night.


	7. Help us

It's been about 8 months later. Dudley was still gone. Kitty and Willy missed him so much. She wasnt used to him being gone at all. So, it's around lunch time. Kitty was feeding Willy, when she heard a noise. She check her room, and a picture of Dudley and her was on the floor. She picked it up, and went back to Willy. She fed him, and put him down for a nap. He wasnt used to seeing his father at all. Kitty was wondering if he remember Dudley.

After a few hours went by, it's dinner time. She hasnt gotten a letter back from Dudley in the last month. She fed Willy, and ate her dinner. Soon it was bedtime.

Back with Dudley, he was another plane. He was heading home! Only, he wasnt going to tell Kitty at all. He couldnt wait to see her, and Willy. With Kitty and Willy, they were both fast asleep. But, then the front door opened. Someone closed it, and walked into their bedroom. The person, walked over to Kitty, and put tape over her mouth. Kitty woke up, and her eyes got big.

"Hello, Kitty. Remember me?"

"Hmm!"

"Yes. It's Jack Rabbit, and do you know, that I always loved you."

Kitty shooked her head, hoping this was just a dream. Jack cuffed her hands to the bed, also her feet, so she couldnt move. Willy woke up, and Jack grabbed him. He ripped the tape off of Kitty.

"Let him go, Jack!"

"Only on one thing."

"What is that?"

"You'll fine out soon."

He set Willy back in his crib. Jack put the tape back on Kitty. He took off his pants, and boxers. Kitty knew what he was going to do. She tryed to move, but she couldnt. He took off her pants, and got on top of her.

"MMM!Hmm!"

"I can't hear you. Now let's do this."

He pushed into her. Kitty's head flew back as he thrust into her. Kitty tryed to sream but she couldnt at all. Willy began to cry, but he couldnt do anything. Jack kept thrusting, and Kitty tryed to stopped him. Back with Dudley, he just landed, and he called Kitty.

Back with Kitty, her phone rang. Jack saw it was Dudley, so he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Uh, who is this?"

"Your worst nightmare."

"What?"

"I have Kitty, and your son! Come get them!"

Dudley hung up, and took off. Kittywas crying now, she didnt want this to happen at all. She saw Willy crying to, and that made her feel worst. Jack went faster and harder. Just then, the bedroom door opened, to a very mad Dudley. He saw Kitty and Jack. He jumped on Jack, and began to beat him up so hard. Dudley got knocked down, and Jack was gone in a flash.

"And don't come back!" Dudley yelled.

Dudley picked up Willy, and went over to Kitty. She had her eyes close. Dudley took the tape off. Kitty opened her eyes, and saw Dudley holding Willy.

"Dudley! Your back!"

"Kitty, I'm so sorry." Dudley said freeing her.

Kitty hugged him. and kissed him. Willy laughed, and got on the bed. They pulled apart, and Dudley gave Kitty her pants back.

"Thanks Dudley." Kitty said putting them back on.

"I don't think you should put them back on." He said putting Willy back to sleep.

"Why wouldnt I?"

"Because of this."

Dudley grabbed her and she wrapped her legs around him. They began to kiss. Dudley sat on the bed, with Kitty in his lap. He took off her top, and pants. Kitty took off his shirt, and pants. He laid on his back, and both of them were not wearing anything now. Kitty went down and moved her hipsed. Dudley rubbed her sides, and they kissed again. Kitty moaned as she felt Dudley inside of her.

"Oh baby, just like that." Dudley said playing with her 'chest'.

She went faster and harder for him. Dudley felt himself getting closer and closer. Kitty pulled out, and put his friend in her mouth. Dudley loved this, it made him even closer. He moaned as Kitty did this.

"I'm close, I can feel it, Kitty."

Kitty went faster and he reached his climax. Dudley was breathing hard now. He flipped them over, so Kitty was on her back. He stuck 2 fingers in Kitty, and began to pump them in and out.

"Oh, Dudley. Keep going, please!" She begged.

He went faster. Soon, he went all the way on, and moved his fingers in her. Kitty loved this, but soon she wanted Dudley inside of her. He got on top of her. Kitty opened her legs, as Dudley went in. They both moaned, as they made love. They went like that for about 1 hour. Soon they were fast asleep in each other arms.


	8. Family

Morning came by. Kitty woke up in Dudley's arms. She was glad she was back. She woke him up, and they kissed each other good morning. THey got dressed and ate breakfast. Willy was still asleep. They sat on the couch, and talked.

"Sorry about last night, Kitty."

"You came, at the right time."

"Yea, I wont let anything happen to you or Willy."

"He needs his father, and I need my husband." She said hugging him.

"I'm not leaving for a while."

Kitty made a face, and Dudley rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know I'm staying for more than a month." Dudley smiled.

"Good, I feel safe when you're here."

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

Willy woke up, and Dudley went to get him. Willy looked at Dudley, and looked at him funny. They sat back on the couch. Willy crawled over to Kitty, and played with her shirt. She laughed and put him in Dudley's lap. Willy kept moving to Kitty.

"Willy, this is your father." Kitty said putting him back on Dudley.

"I don't think he rembers me, Kitty."

Once, Dudley said that, he laughed. He wrapped his arms around Dudley's neck.

"I guess he need to hear your voice again."

"I guess so."

Kitty went to get some milk for Willy. She gave it to Dudley, who fed him. Dudley let Willy crawl around the apartment, while Kitty and him watched t.v. Now, it was time for Willy's nap. It was noon! Dudley picked him up, and put him in his crib. Willy cryed as Dudley left. But Dudley turned around, and picked him up again.

"You gotta take a nap." Dudley told him.

Willy wrapped his arms around his neck again. He sighed, and got into his bed. Willy laid on his chest, and fell asleep. Soon, Dudley fell asleep. Kitty walked in the room, and saw them asleep. Dudley heard her, and opened his eyes. He smiled at her, and told her to lay down with them. She got in bed, and they all took a nap, in each other arms


End file.
